Moguzo
Moguzo (モグゾー, Moguzō) is one of the major characters in the first three volumes and the original Warrior of Haruhiro's party. He is later replaced by Kuzaku. Appearance Moguzo may look weak, but in reality he is strong enough to kill a monster; he just doesn't know how to use his strength properly. Moguzo is a pretty big guy, wearing silver armor. Personality Moguzo has a calm and very kind personality. He is shy most of the time, especially when being praised by others. However when the situation calls for it he can be really violent and good at killing his opponent. Plot Level 1 Moguzo was first seen when Haruhiro comes out of the Ortana Tower, and like everyone else, he has no idea how they got there. After Bri gave them a briefing of what their life would be in Ortana, Kuzuoka came in and recruited Moguzo as their replacement warrior, leaving Haruhiro and the others on their own. He is later seen outside the northern gate in Altana, sitting in a grass by the side of the road. It is revealed that Kuzuoka scammed Moguzo to steal his money. Fortunately, he already joined the warrior's guild and at the same time Haruhiro's party lacked a warrior. Manato and the others agreed to take him in and pool their money for his needs. Together they set out to their first hunt to kill monsters. At first, Moguzo and the others struggled to kill even the weakest of monsters so it took them time to kill just their first goblin. As a warrior, Moguzo was supposed to tank their enemies as the other tries to weaken and kill them. He learned various skills overtime and with his Rage Cleave skill they were able to kill more goblins in Damuro. As they gain more kills, the group got more confident when facing goblins. One day while hunting, they encountered a plate-armor goblin and a hobgoblin. Confident, they take them on with Moguzo engaging the hobgoblin while Manato with the plate-armor. Moguzo was overwhelmed and so as Manato and the others. When Moguzo sustained an injury, Manato always healed him immediately. The fight went on until Manato ordered a retreat. As they run helplessly, no one had noticed that Manato had been struct by a throwing knife (an arrow in the anime). Moguzo just stood frozen when he saw Manato. They took Manato to the priest guild and there it was confirmed that he was officially dead. After they burned Manato's body and made a memorial, the three guys: Haruhiro, Ranta and Moguzo started drinking at the tavern. Haruhiro and Ranta argued about what to do next but Moguzo was there to shout at them to stop them from fighting. After Manato's was replaced by Merry, Moguzo like the others, were reluctant about Merry as she refuse to heal them. But after Moguzo was struct in the head by a goblin, Merry healed him after the fight and said sorry when she touched his injured head. After the team discovered Merry's past, they got closer to her. When Mary was asked who she liked most of the three boys Mary chose Moguzo. He was touched by this and it is revealed later that he actually has feeling for her. Days went on again and they started preparing to avenge Manato's death. Moguzo learnt several skills which would come in handy. They also bought him an helm and an armor earlier. Their plan was similar to the first one in regards to Moguzo. Moguzo would take on the Hobgoblin and the others would try to Incapacitate the plate-armor. Moguzo was having a hard time but he wasn't overwhelmed anymore and was able to take on the hobgoblin squarely. One by one the others were able to kill the Sentry goblins while the Hobgoblin and the plate-armor remained. Moguzo then uses his Trump card, War Cry, to finish of the Hobgoblin. After the plate-armor goblin was brought down by Haruhiro and the others Moguzo finally decapitated the plate-armor. And together they celebrated and returned to Manato's grave to give their offerings. Level. 2 Level. 3 Death During the attack on Capomorti Fortress (Or DeadHead Watching Keep) the main army failed to breach the front gate leaving the reservist on their own inside the fortress. Driven by pride and greed the reservist head to the watchtowers to claim the bounty on the orc warrior Zoran Zesshu for 100 gold. Zoran Zesshu claimed many reservist's lives before Haruhiro's, Renji's and some of Kajiko's teammates came in to the scene. In that fight all of them gave their best against Zoran Zesshu and other 15+ orcs. They struggled until Renji was able to finish the orc warrior. Everyone was exhausted but relieved from the fight. But Moguzo, still standing, suddenly falls and dies from exhaustion. Everyone was affected by the death of Moguzo. He is replaced by Kuzaku, the paladin from Choko's party Ablities *'Rage Cleave': The most basic of basic skills taught to Warriors after initiation into the Warrior’s Guild. A very powerful cut that can cleave through bodies and even lift opponents into the air. *'Spiral Slash': A powerful slash that causes opponents to stagger backwards. *'War Cry': Briefly intimidates and stuns nearby opponents by screaming.Takes a lot of effort and can’t be used repeatedly. *'Forward Thrust': A one-handed thrust with fairly long reach while. *'Reverse Thrust': A thrust used while retreating. *'Steel Guard': A defensive technique that uses one's energy to reinforce their armor so that enemy attacks will bounce off. *'Speeding Thrust': A one-handed thrust. Equipment Volume 1 *After his Warrior Guild training, Moguzo was given second hand gear. His chain mail, leather gloves and boots, and a bastard sword. Relationships Haruhiro After Haruhiro becomes leader of the party. Moguzo seems to open up just a bit more than he used to. They would occasionally talk about everyday things including Moguzo's love of cooking and eating. They have a very close friendship, one that makes them seem like brothers. Manato Moguzo and Manato aren't close, but their interactions suggest that they are good friends. Merry Ranta Shihoru Yume Gallery Quotes * "どうも!" ("Thanks!") Trivia * Moguzo loves cooking and dreams of opening a sorruz stand. * When executing Rage Cleave, Moguzo shouts "Thanks" or "どうも" in short of Thanks for letting me kill you. * Before joining Haruhiro's Moguzo was invited by Raghill to join his party. Although it is revealed later that it was a scam and they took all of his money. * After defeating Deathspots, he took to wielding the giant kobold's sword. The sword was appraised at being worth 25 gold pieces. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Deceased Category:Team Kuzuoka Category:Human